


Phish Food

by justonythings (nullnullnull)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Ice Cream, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullnullnull/pseuds/justonythings
Summary: Pregnant Tony Stark is needy and demanding. Steve secretly likes it. Tony secretly knows.





	Phish Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanellywelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanellywelly/gifts).



Steve paused in the freezer aisle, pressing one hand to his forehead, the fingers of the other cartoonishly squeezing around the tiny cell phone. 

He still didn’t understand why they needed to make the phones so small.

The voice through the speaker was alternately loud and faint, the person on the other end obviously on the move

“And you just left! Classic Steve Rogers, give him a mission and off he goes. I guess anything's better than being stuck at home with your PREGNANT HUSBAND!”

Wrinkles deepened between the fingers on Steve’s forehead. He usually couldn't tell whether Tony was serious or not, especially not lately. He was used to it by now though; he'd learned to read behind the lines of Tony's half-joking, half-frantic tone and sort out whatever it was that Tony was trying to tell him. 

“Babe, you said if you didn’t have three gallons of Phish Phood sitting in front of you in twenty minutes you were going to pull the arc reactor out and let nature take its course… I… What did you want me to do?”

“NOT LEAVE ME!”

There was a sharp crackling sound and Steve jerked his sensitive ear away from the little phone. Glancing peevishly at the screen, he could see the numbers blinking. Tony had hung up on him.

The frosty air from the cooler curled around him as he held the door open and scanned the selection, his cheeks flushing slightly as he smiled quietly to himself.

Tony missed him.

—

Carefully loading the 24 pints of Ben & Jerry’s into the saddlebags of his motorcycle, Steve shook his head, a low chuckle escaping him. They’d managed to make ice cream complicated in the future. Ice cream!

Not that he minded. He didn’t know why this one had the funny misspelled name, but he loved the little chocolate fish in it. The marshmallow and caramel reminded him of buying taffy down at Coney Island. He’d always get a chocolate ice cream cone and stud the taffy into it, Bucky teasing him relentlessly as they wandered the aquarium. “Christ, Rogers, you’ll rot your teeth! Why is it that everything you like is so over the top? Only interested in something if it’s way too much for everyone else?”

He'd loved watching the colors of the fish flickering like magic, his mouth sticky sweet as he bantered “Guess that explains why we’re friends, right Buck? Doesn’t seem like anyone else wants to put up with your shenanigans!”

He didn’t have too many purely sunny memories from before, but those hot days on the boardwalk were up there, still more sweet than bitter.

He’d been reluctant to try it the first time Tony’d gotten the fancy ice cream in the little tub for him, thought it was some kind of trick. Fish food? Really? Come on Stark. I wasn’t born yesterday.

Tony’d raised an eyebrow at him in silence, letting the obvious joke hang between them. He’d given in and tried a bite as they both shook with laughter. 

It had been his favorite flavor ever since.

—

When he got home, Tony was distracted, already intent on some new idea, focused on his little flat computer thing (Tablet, Steve reminded himself. Like an Alka-Seltzer.) He was curled in an armchair, knees pulled up beneath him as far as he could, which wasn’t really all that far, not anymore. His face was inches from the screen, his face bathed in the glow of the tablet balanced atop the huge swell of his pregnant belly. One foot still tapped rapid-fire at nothing, ankle swinging like a metronome. Even if pregnancy had managed to slow him down a bit, Tony was never completely still.

Steve paused for a moment, letting the sudden glow of warmth settle his chest.

“Got your ice cream” he said softly, gently knocking his knuckles against the doorframe. Tony still didn’t like anyone sneaking up behind him, and Steve had started to practice making noise as he moved so he didn’t startle him.

Tony looked up halfway, but clearly didn’t pull his whole attention away from whatever he was dabbing at on the tablet.

“Thanks Hon. Pregnancy cravings, really something, huh” he said absently, quirking a crooked half smile “Whole hormone thing, it's genius. I’m gonna miss having something to blame for the inevitable out of control impulsive behavior, you know?”

Steve was already dishing up a serving into a small bowl, conscious of dipping a Tony-sized portion. Steve hated wasting food, and he tried to remember that not everyone else could put away the volume he did.

Setting the bowl gently at Tony’s elbow, he leaned against the counter expectantly.

Tony tapped away for a few more seconds before he glanced up, seeing Steve standing alert and attentive, his posture tense and hopeful. His face softened, and he picked up the bowl, taking a huge bite and smiling around it as he watched Steve’s eyes light up.

“Mmm, wow. Delicious. Truly. Really incredible. Hits the spot.” he effused, his tone slightly teasing.

He took another few bites then groaned lightly, fluttering his eyelashes up at Steve.

“Oof. These cravings, so fickle. Eyes bigger than the proverbial stomach and all that.”

Steve rolled his eyes lightly at Tony and huffed out an exaggerated sigh “And here I go all the way downtown to get to the ONE store that carries that flavor!”

He smiled softly over at Tony, whose fingers were already tapping out something on the tablet surface, mind clearly fifteen steps ahead.

Steve did hate wasting food, but he wasn’t worried about it this time.

He pulled a serving spoon from the drawer and picked up the pint he’d opened for Tony, digging out a huge scoop.

If Tony didn’t want any more, at least Steve could keep it from going to waste.

He didn’t notice Tony smiling slyly up at him from under dark lashes as he struggled to peel the plastic seal off the top of the third pint, totally engrossed as his huge hands fumbled around the tiny tab. Why was everything in the future so small?

When he finally got it off, a bright, boyish grin lit up his face – this pint seemed to have even more of the little chocolate fish than usual. He didn’t even hear as Tony whispered to himself.

“Mission accomplished.”


End file.
